The Inseperable Slytherins
by Godess of Dark
Summary: Harry's parents were never killed, the prophecy never exsisted, and Draco and Harry are inseperable. Will something that happens as school tear them apart, or bring them closer? Probaly going to be slash in later chapters possible rating up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. These fine characters are owned by the ever-talented J.K. Rowling. I am writing this for personal purposes not to gain money in any way. The only character in here that is mine is characters in the later chapters…but let's gets through the earlier ones first.

Summary, possible Dark Harry! Voldemort never killed Harry's parents and then Harry gets sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, He loses the five friends he made on the train and instead befriends Draco Malfoy. The two are inseparable, will it stay that way? Or will the two boys be ripped apart? Will Harry go to the Dark side or bring Draco to the light? It tells all here.

Harry was sitting at the table in the dinning room at his parent's house. He stared at a bowl of oatmeal in a bowl in front of him.

"Harry what is wrong with you today?" His mother Lily said from the counter where she was washing the dishes from hers and James'' breakfast.

Harry just shrugged and pushed his chair away from the table. "I guess its just nerves." He answered.

His mother opened his mouth to reply but Harry just walked away and made a dash for his room.

'I guess I was nervous my first day.' She thought, 'not badly though, maybe its cause his father wont be there to see him off.' She shook her head and cursed at the fact that James was always away on important days.

She hurriedly finished what she was doing and walked into her room to find some decent clothes. Once she was dressed and freshened up she walked to the base of the stairs. "Harry dear we have to leave now or we're going to be late." She shouted up. After hearing no response she walked up the stairs and rapped on the wooden door. "Harry are you in there?" She asked.

The door opened and she took a startled leap back. "Yea I just remembered something." He said holding out a muggle one strapped backpack that he had saw on a trip.

"Journals?" Lily asked taking the bag. He nodded, "Harry are you taking Theo?" she asked looking at the small cage.

Harry beamed at his mother. She shook her head and grabbed another one shoulder bag and levitated his trunk to follow them down the stairs.

"Please just stay out of trouble," She said as they made their way to a port key that would transport them to an alley not even a block from platform 9 and ¾. "I know it's a bit much to ask seeing you are your fathers son and all but please."

Harry laughed, "Don't worry mum there shouldn't that many reports sent home about me."

Lily rolled her eyes as they were port keyed into the alley, their house elf followed shortly with Harry's trunk and Theo his snake.

Lily shrunk Harry's trunk and put it in her pocket, "I'll fix that when we get there alright?" She said looking at her son.

He nodded and they rushed toward the station, Lily was right they were going to be late.

They got there in time to see a group of five red heads entering the platform that his mother had told him about, they had to run through a solid wall. Harry was surprised at first when he was quiet small at all that a wizard could do. He wasn't as much now he knew many spells and charms, he knew how to play quiditch extremely well now because of his father.

They walked quickly through the barrier and were greeted to the sound of a train whistle.

Lily quickly returned his trunk to its normal size and tried to load it onto the train. "Get on Harry dear I'll get it." She levitated the trunk into the luggage compartment and Harry stepped onto the train bumping into a platinum blonde boy.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled embarrassedly. The blonde turned to glare at him but stopped after looking him over.

"Well at least you're not a Weasly." He said coolly, "Draco Malfoy." He extended a hand, "And you are?"

"Harry Potter." Harry said quietly, "Pleasure." He added in a slightly more Malfoy-ish voice.

Draco smirked, "I like you Potter you have class." He said. He then grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him down the train's corridor and into an empty compartment.

"Those idiots are Vincent, and Gregory. I guess they're bodyguards of sorts." Draco said pointing to the shadows outside the door.

Harry nodded, "So they aren't your friends or anything then?" He asked looking at the hulking shadows in front of the compartment.

"No my Father," Draco spat the word like it had a bad taste to it, "asked them to watch me because they are bigger and I'm slightly smaller then some our age." He crinkled up his nose and Harry laughed.

Draco looked quizzically at his new best friend, he was his friend right? "What's so funny?" He asked, "Is there something on my face."

Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry when you crinkled your nose like that you looked like the little ferret that I saw at the pet store it was kind of cute." He said smiling.

Draco smirked, "What me or the ferret?" He asked then instantly blushed, "I'm sorry." He said sincerely, "I didn't mean anything by it."

Harry wore an equal blush to Draco's, "I don't mind I mean I'm not disgusted by it or anything, I really can't be." He said quickly.

"Why?" Draco asked, "Why can't you be disgusted by it?" Harry blushed and shook his head.

"No reason, my uncle is gay, scratch that bi." Harry said shyly, "So it never really bothered me." He stood up out of his seat, "I'll be right back I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Draco nodded stiffly, "hurry back please." He said in a softer voice then normal.

Harry nodded and rushed from the compartment running straight into the back of a girl with bushy hair, "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

The girl turned around, "No matter," She said helping him up, "Hermione Granger." She said offering him her hand.

"Harry Potter." He said shaking hers, "Pleasure." He added, "So are you in your first year too?" He asked shyly.

She nodded looking along the floor, "Yes, Have you seen a toad?" She asked continuing her search.

"No I haven't, would you like me to help you look?" He said scanning the floor.

"It's alright," She said, "Would you like to meet my friends?" She asked politely.

Harry thought of Draco back in the compartment, "Sure but only for a little bit." He said, "I have to be getting back to someone."

She nodded happily and grabbed his hand to drag him down the hall and into a compartment a bit down.

She opened the door to reveal a red headed boy and a somewhat pudgy kid. "This is Ron Weasly and Neville Longbottom." She said, "Ron has three older brothers in school, watch out for the twins."

"Did we hear?"

"Someone talking about us?" Came two voices from the hallway and in stepped to redheaded twins.

"Those two are Fred and George Harry." Ron said, "My mischievous brothers."

Harry smiled and greeted everyone, and then the whistle blew, "I'm sorry to cut it short but I have to get back to my friend, see you at the school." He turned shyly and ran back to where Draco was sitting, now with two people added to the group.

"Um do you want me to leave?" Harry asked shyly, looking at Draco who had his face in his hands.

The girl spoke up, "He thought he scared you away with the ferret comment." She said quietly, "I'm Pansy by the way, and that's Blaise." He gave each of them a nod and then plopped down in the seat Pansy had vacated.

He smiled happily at the blonde, "See Dray you didn't scare me off I'm right here."

Draco lifted his face, "Where were you so long?" He whispered, "You couldn't have just been in the bathroom."

Harry quickly told the story about how Hermione took him to meet Neville and Ron and the twins and his search for a toad.

Draco wiped a hand under his nose, "You were taken away to go meet people?"

Harry nodded rubbing the boys back, "See I'm not running away." He said gently.

Blaise shot Pansy a look and they quickly made an excuse to go get their robes changed.

"We need to do that too." Draco said, "You want me to leave?" He asked seeing Harry's blushing face.

"No just turn around." He said pulling the robes and Theo's box out his stuff.

He quickly pulled on the robes Draco doing the same.

"So what's in the box?" Draco asked moving to look through on of the holes in the lid.

Harry shook his head and put a finger to his lips, "Its Theo my snake." He said quietly, "Mom says he isn't supposed to go to school but let me anyway." He said smirking.

Draco smiled, "Can I see him?" He asked just as quietly. Then the door burst open to reveal a read headed prefect.

"Time to get off you two," He said smiling, "you missed the first bell." He then walked down the hall.

Harry frowned and took Theo out of his box to show quickly to Draco. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

Draco nodded and laughed as Harry slipped Theo into his pocket, "Let's go." He said grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him off his seat.

They ran to the boats getting into one with Pansy and Blaise. "So did you guys have fun on the train ride?" Pansy asked, Harry noticed that she placed a mask over her emotions as did Draco and Blaise.

Draco looked at him expectedly and he covered all facial emotions making his face neutral.

Draco let a small smile slip before returning to his form, "It was interesting Pansy, Harry showed me Theo."

Harry smirked as the snake popped its head out of his pocket at hearing his name.

'Stay in there you little brat.' Harry said laughingly to Theo who looked like he was frowning.

Draco looked surprised, "Harry you just talked to Theo, like hissing talking not the way we are." He whispered.

Harry smirked, "Dad told me I was a parsletongue." He said quietly, "I think he was angry about it."

"No wonder only really powerful dark wizards like the he-who-must-not-be-named can speak it." Pansy whispered as they stepped onto the bank.

"Well I guess I'm evil then huh?" Harry joked walking up the stairs into the school.

"Hello Harry!" Ron said happily, "Who's your friends?" He asked looking between Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy.

He opened his mouth to speak but was taken away from the group by Draco, "You aren't supposed to talk to Weasly or Granger. They are muggle worshippers." He said quietly.

Harry nodded not quiet understanding when a stern looking lady walked into the hall, "We will be sorting you now, come along." She said.

All the first years followed her into the great hall and were met by a bunch of older students.

Draco got that kind smile on his face, "Nervous Harry?" He asked. Harry nodded and Draco patted his back once, "Don't worry, so am I. I just don't show it so much."

Harry nodded putting his mask back into place. He saw Ron waving at him but he pretended that he didn't.

"The sorting will begin now!" Said McGonagall, She began to read off names, Hermione Gryffindor as was Ron and Neville. Pansy and Blaise and Dray had been but into Slytherin, and this weird girl name Luna was put in Ravenclaw.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall read out, Harry walked forward and sat on the stool.

"You're quiet brave and loyal too you have a good mind, you could go anywhere you would do well in Slytherin." The hat said.

"Then put me in Slytherin." Harry thought, "I have friends there that I don't want to lose."

The hat seemed to be thinking, "If that's what you wish…SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled.

Harry jumped down off the stool and made his way to the Slytherin table. Draco clapped his hands loudly and patted him on his back as he sat down.

"You have two different personalities you know." Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco nodded, "I'll tell you about it later." Harry nodded and tucked into the feast that was in front of him.

He never noticed Ron and Hermione glancing sadly at him from their house table.

A/n Sooo what do you think about this one? Review please, and you'll get gold stars and cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Yea I know that if Voldemort hadn't of cursed Harry then he wouldn't be a parsletongue but I like the fact that he is. We'll just say it's in his genes.

_Dear Mom, _

_I've been put into Slytherin with my friend Draco Malfoy. Do you think dad will be mad?_

_I know that he will probably think I'm some dark child now but if he does will you take his side or will you take mine? _

_I love you mom. Tell dad I say the same to him._

_Harry _

Harry tied the letter to his owl's leg, "Take this to mom, alright?" He said quietly.

The owl hooted softly and flew out the window. Harry stared out at the stars that cluttered the night sky. He sang softly to himself…

I see the stars above shinin down on me

I see the world from the views of a bird

Can you see me

Standin here

Calling for your loving arms

Sing with me the words of your heart

Talk with me, tell me all your fears.

I can save you.

Save me too.

"That sounds really good." Draco whispered from right behind him, "Who sings it?" He brushed Harry's bangs out of his eyes.

Harry blushed, "It's my song, I wrote it." He said in his most Slytherin like voice.

Draco smiled, "You don't have to act like a Slytherin in the common room, this is our place to let go…" He glanced around, "To be free to be us."

Harry nodded, "I don't really know about this dorm thing, I don't like it as much as sleeping alone." He said glancing at the other beds.

Draco smiled, "We can put an extra bed in my private dorms." He said, "That is if you want to."

Harry nodded, "That would be great." Draco smiled grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him out of the dorm and into his private rooms.

"This is where my father stayed when he was here." Draco said, "The password is Slytherin Prince." He turned to look at Harry with a serious expression on his face, "Never bring anyone in here without me knowing."

Harry nodded, "They are your rooms." He said, "I won't do anything without you knowing."

An owl was pecking on the window and Draco noticed the bright red envelope attached to his leg.

"Uh oh." Harry said sitting in the chair, "It's got to be from my father." He bit his bottom lip as Draco untied the howler from its leg.

"**_Harry Potter!" _**His father's voice screamed, **_"After all this time of raising you to be a good child you get put into Slytherin? I don't want to see you here for any breaks until I figure out where I went wrong. And what is this I hear about a Malfoy?" _** The howler paused, **_"This is unacceptable!"_**

****With that the letter tore itself into little pieces and floated to the floor. Harry chocked back a sob as Draco threw it into a wastebasket.

"He practically disowned me…" Harry said softly, "I don't want to stay here for holidays." He bit his lip before sighing. "I have to get my stuff out of the dorm." He said standing.

"I'll get Dobby to do it Harry just relax a little." Draco said softly. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared in front of him. "Dobby will you get Mr. Potters things out of the first year dorms?"

The little elf bowed, "Of course master Draco." He said quietly, "I'll be right back with his things."

"Harry are you going to be ok?" Draco asked moving to stand beside his new friend.

Harry shook his head and buried his face in his hands, "He hates me Draco." He mumbled, "Mom didn't even keep him from sending it, does everyone hate me?"

Harry looked at Draco whose silver-blue eyes were filling with tears. "No Harry not everyone hates you, we're your family now, not your parents us the Slytherins."

Harry smiled weekly through his tears, "Thank you Draco." He whispered hugging his new best friend. "Thank you soo much."

Draco held his friend tightly, no one was going to hurt him anymore no one. "No one will hurt you Harry, no one at all." He whispered.

Harry looked up his emerald eyes red and bloodshot, "Thank you." He said again softly, before running into the bathroom.

Draco touched his cheek, had Harry just kissed his cheek? No he must be crazy.

He moved Harry's stuff into his new room the room across from his that he kept a bookshelf in. He mumbled the spell to conjure up a bed.

"Harry I'm in the room next to yours if you need anything." Draco said softly through the bathroom door.

"Thanks Dray." Harry yelled, "Goodnight." Draco heard the water resume running and walked into his room.

This was going to be a weird year.

The next day, James Potter stormed the front hall followed by a calm Lily Potter. James screamed angrily at the headmaster and when he wouldn't do anything he raved at the sorting hat and any staff member who dared to get in his way.

"Well, well Mr. Potter," Professor Snape drawled, "I always hoped your boy would be more finely raised then you yourself." He smirked.

Harry's father turned an ugly shade of purple and punched the Slytherin head of house square in the nose.

Short chapter I know and I'm sorry. But I haven't had the energy to write a lot at a time anymore and I get horrible migraines when I do. I have to get glasses and they haven't arrived yet.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Hey again everyone!

About 95 percent of the great hall gasped as a sickening crunch echoed through the space.

"DAD!" Harry screamed, "Are you crazy you can't just waltz in and punch someone in the nose!" He blushed at his sudden outburst and flinched away when his father glared angrily at him. His mother stood behind him ready to move if her son's life were in danger.

"Mr. POTTER!" Yelled a voice from the staff table, "You have injured a member of my faculty I suggest you leave."

Every head in the hall turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing the gleam gone from his usually twinkling eyes.

James growled under his breath, "I'm not leaving when my son has been put in a house full of junior death eaters!"

The ceiling in the great hall clouded over, "You will leave Now." Dumbledore boomed.

Harry's father flinched and stormed out of the room, Lily tagging like an obedient puppy behind him.

Shocked silence filled the Great Hall as everyone tried to figure out what was going on.

"Well that was…"

"Quite interesting…"

"Was it not?"

Harry turned to see the Weasly twins grinning. He shook his head and laughed.

"You two are loopy." He said walking towards his seat at the Slytherin table Draco walking briskly at his side.

"You can't talk to Gryffindors are you nuts? There'll be a riot! You'll disrupt the balance." Draco exclaimed softly as he sat down in his spot.

Harry glared impatiently at Draco, "I really don't give a crap what I'm disrupting. I have had a damn disturbing morning, my father disowned me and you're worried about me disrupting the balance." He growled grabbing a piece of toast and stalking out of the room.

Blaise smiled sympathetically at the remaining of the Slytherin duo that glared angrily in return and followed his very angry friend.

"Oi! Harry I didn't mean to annoy you but it's true." Draco called from about five feet behind him.

Harry whirled around a weird kind of expression on his face, "I know you're sorry Draco, but it doesn't make me feel any better," He sighed, "You think they'll yell at me for eternity if I ask to skip classes today?"

Draco smiled mischievously, "Want some company there?" He asked pulling Harry down a long corridor and into a portrait. "My father showed me this room."

Harry gaped at the half glass room that showed the outside, "Wow." He plopped down on the plush green armchair.

Draco smirked jumping very un Malfoy-ish onto the couch and laying his head against the armrest. "What are you thinking?" he asked quietly.

Harry just shook his head murmuring something under his breath. Draco propped his head on his arm.

"Why did he call us junior death eaters?" He pressed. Harry nodded emerald eyes catching Draco's silver ones. "He who must not be named, is a powerful dark wizard as you know. He recruited a band of purebloods to rid the world of muggles, and most of them were Slytherins; including my father.

A/n really short I know

says in big announcer voice COMING UP NEXT

Flying lessons

Crazy James

&

Lucius Malfoy


	4. Chapter 4

A/n another chapter up and running yay! Anyhow thanks for all the reviews!

Harry and Draco spent the rest of the day talking to each other and were surprised when their homework and a stack of notes for each of their classes were in a neat stack on the desk in their room.

**Dear Harry and Draco,**

**I thought that you two would like your homework even through the inter house rivalry I brought it to you…See you around I suppose.**

**Hermione Granger**

Harry shrugged pinning the note to a tack board to remember to send her a thank you.

"Maybe this Granger girl isn't that bad?" Draco said starting on his potions homework.

Harry smiled and began his transfiguration, "I'll do your Transfiguration if you do my potions." He said fixing Draco with his hard to resist puppy dog eyes.

Draco smiled, "Fine but only because you'll fail if I don't and then you'll get expelled, AND THEN," He emphasized greatly, "I'll have to find a way past your dad to see you."

Harry smirked, "You poor unfortunate soul." He laughed picking up a pencil.

Draco shrugged and began to work on the homework assigned to them.

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Harrumph!" Draco was yelling Harry's name trying to get him up when he was hit in the face with a large pillow. "What in the bloody hell was that for?"

Harry smiled sleepily, "For waking me up when I didn't want to be." He replied faltering a step and almost falling. "Any way I am supposed to see the headmaster today."

Draco pulled, "That old coot? Poor you." He said sympathetically, "I heard he drives people absolutely nuts."

Harry shrugged then turned to dig through a big pile of clothes on his side of the room.

"You know if you put your clothes in a drawer or wardrobe they would be much neater." A voice drawled from the doorway.

Harry and Draco's eyes snapped open with surprise as they turned to see none other then Lucius Malfoy.

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy." Harry said bravely, "I'm Harry Potter." He held out a hand and Lucius shook it.

Lucius smiled at his son, "I like this boy Draco he is brave." He said. "Well anyway getting to business. You mother is sick Draco, I was wondering if you would like to get all your school stuff and be tutored at home until she is well again." Lucius looked at him expectantly.

Draco frowned looking over to Harry who had stopped mid step on the way to the bathroom. "I don't want to leave Harry behind dad; he's a great friend and doesn't really get along with anyone else."

Lucius glanced between the two boys and gave a small smile to Harry, "I will inform the headmaster of the situation."

"Draco I have to go I'll see you in class." Harry said wearing unwrinkled robes and some black shoes.

"Oh I forgot you had to go see Dumbles… Don't let him put you to sleep." Draco said blushing as his father gave him a particular look. "The headmaster dad." He said blushing.

"Oh," Lucius laughed, "Well Mr. Potter would you like some company on your walk?"

"Sure Mr. Malfoy." Harry said throwing his MCR backpack over his shoulder and then slipping on his shoes.

"You can call me Lucius, Harry." He said genuinely, "I think we better be off now."

Draco watched as his best friend and father left the room and he couldn't help the feeling deep in his stomach that something was going to go wrong, very, very wrong.

* * *

Draco had that nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach all the way through breakfast and through potions with his uncle.

"Mr. MALFOY!" Professor Snape yelled, "You just cut your finger open you daft boy did you not feel it?!" The greasy hair man rushed forward grabbing the knife. "Draco report to the infirmary now," Snape said clearing his potion, "Some of these ingredients can do weird things to the blood."

Draco nodded dumbly, 'What the heck is wrong with me today? I am great at potions I made this when I was two.' He grabbed his things and fled the room. On his way he met a very happy Harry and a smirking father.

"The headmaster said I could go because my parents have no control over me for as long as I'm participating in education." Harry said beaming.

Draco smiled, "When are we leaving?" He asked before remembering where he was going, "Oh I have to hurry." He added, "I got silver-wing blood in a cut on my finger and Sev is worried."

Lucius frowned, "Well we're leaving at the end of the day. So you boys get to go to the rest of your classes."

Draco and Harry nodded, "See you in flying class!" Harry shouted glancing at the wizarding watch that his mother had given him. He gave a final wave and ran as fast as the thin legs would allow him.

"Adorable boy, such a shame he has an ungrateful father that doesn't know his potential." Lucius snarled.

Draco looked alarmed but his father just ruffled his hair and pushed him towards his destination.

Lucius walked towards the old Slytherin hangout were he would be residing for the rest of his stay.

* * *

Harry ran out into the lawn to see a group of Slytherins and a group of Gryffindors lined up beside brooms, 'This will be cake.' He said to himself. He took a spot next to Ron and Hermione who gave him an astonished look before smiling in a warm greeting.

"Alright students, these brooms will only fly about five feet of the ground." Madam Hooch announced pacing down the rows. "Now hold your hand out over your broom and firmly say UP."

Harry smirked holding his hand up over the broom having it jump into his hand without a word.

Madam Hooch beamed, "Very good Mr. Potter 5 points to Slytherin for amazing handling."

Harry bowed his head to the teacher and she continued with her lesson, "Now mount your broom." She called everyone mounted the correct way except for that poor bloke Neville who mounted his backwards.

"Other way Neville," Harry shouted, "You ride a broom like that and you'll fall off in a second."

Neville flashed thumbs up as he flipped around to face the other way. Madam Hooch looked at him beaming, "Another 10 points to Slytherin for being helpful."

Harry looked at the rest of the Slytherins who were glaring at him with complete hatred. He shrunk back and relaxed against his broom.

"Next we will begin…" She was cut off by a rather loud argument on the front steps.

Harry heard a voice and shrunk behind Ron, it was his father back again and on a rampage.

"Oh no, oh no!" He whispered. "What is he doing?" He moaned from his hiding spot.

Ron shrugged, "I think that your Dad is a bit crazy mate." He flashed Harry an apologetic smile as Harry buried his head in his hands.

Harry sighed as the screams and arguments continued, "I'm going to have to stop this." He walked out of his place from behind Ron and walked towards his father. "James Potter!" He yelled in his most grown up voice, "You are acting like a child."

James glared at his only son before pulling an envelope out of his pocket and throwing it onto the ground.

A/n uh oh what's going to happen? Smile innocently Review pretty please and you'll get an eleven year old Harry.

Harry Glares Why me and not him points accusingly at Draco.

Draco Smiles Cuz you are adorable and I'm just plain gorgeous.

Harry Pouts


	5. Chapter 5

The Inseparable Slytherins

A/n I know I said I was going to wait a while… But I can't. I've got too much stuff to do to write three chapters, but I'm sure most of you will like it posted now anyway.

Warning: If this chapter totally sucks it's because I feel like my head is going to explode. Broke my glasses.

Here we go!

Chapter Five

James glared at his only son before pulling an envelope out of his pocket and throwing it onto the ground.

"Dad!!" Harry yelled, "Where are you going." Harry ran towards the spot. Some one snatched the back of his robes. He flipped around to see Snape holding onto him. "Let me go." Harry growled, "I wanna talk to my dad." He struggled against the potion masters hold.

"He needs time Mr. Potter," Snape said quietly, "It takes time to heal when you feel like you've been wronged." He let go of the boy's robes.

Harry pouted and looked to the ground, "Is that for me?" He asked reaching for the envelope, he was pulled back again by the potion master.

"Hold on there Harry." Lucius drawled, "Your father isn't the brightest bulb in the basket." He pulled his wand from its shelter in his cane. "Reveal to me your secrets." He said murmuring a spell.

The envelope sat stationary for a moment, before a bunch of letters began to scrawl across the top. 'Portkey'

"What is this? Is potter getting stupid in his old age?" Severus growled waving his wand in an exaggerated motion. "Potter, go to your room and pack your belongings." He threw over his shoulder to the boy.

"I wanna know what it says!" Harry exclaimed trying to get around his professor.

Snape shot him a glare and he shrunk back, "I said go, and that means now!" He yelled.

Harry stepped back angry tears in his eyes and ran for the door to the castle.

"Very well done Serverus, and pray to Merlin you have no children." Lucius sneered and followed the boy taking the mysterious envelope with him.

"Don't worry about that Luc," Severus mumbled under his breath, "The only woman who knew me is married to a psycho." He sighed in a very un-Snape like manner and entered the building.

Harry ran through the halls down to the dungeons, rubbing madly at the tears threatening to spill from his green orbs. Muttering the password to the dorms he rushed into his and Draco's rooms before angrily hitting a wall.

Pain washed through his face and his tears began to fall, "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" He cried clutching the bruised hand and wandering into the bathroom. Turning the taps on for cold he let his hand rest under the water.

"Hey Harry? Are you alright?" Draco's worried voice floated through the door, "I thought I heard crying." Harry could hear him shuffling on the other side.

Harry cleared his throat, "Yea Drake I'm fantastic." He lied turning off the water and examining the purple bruised hand. 'Cause that's not very noticeable at all Potter.' He thought angrily to himself. Breathing deeply and releasing the breath through his nose he pulled open the bathroom door. "We need to pack." He stated plainly.

Draco eyed his friend cautiously, "No I already did it Harry, tell me what's wrong with you." He pulled the smaller boy over to the couch and pushed him down. "Now."

Harry growled, "Why do you care Drake? It's a family problem, MY family problem." He winced in pain when Draco grabbed his hand and held it up to see it.

"What did you do?" He whispered carefully examining the purplish bruise. He carefully set Harry's hand down, "It's not just your problem Harry, my father and I are your family now also." He smiled when Lucius walked in. "We'll be there." He promised.

Lucius set a hand gently on the boy's shaking shoulder, "Come on now Harry, let's go home." He said quietly, "Cissa will love buying things for you, and I will teach you stuff you can't learn here. Draco can take you riding, and if you'd like you two can even share a room for a little while."

Harry sniffed and nodded getting up from the couch. "I don't want my dad to hate me anymore." Harry whispered sadly, "But it's not his problem that I like who I like right, so I can like anyone I want?"

Lucius nodded and snapped his fingers, a house elf with big eyes the size of tennis balls and huge ears appeared.

"May Dobby assist you mister Malfoy sir?" The elf squeaked bowing so low his nose almost touched the ground.

"Yes Dobby please take Draco's and Harry's bags to the carriage would you? We'll ride into Hogsmead and apperate." Lucius ordered. He picked Harry's cloak from the floor and handed to the boy. "Well come on kids we'll be leaving immediately." He added in a less harsh tone.

Dobby bowed again and disappeared with a loud crack.

Draco then took it into his power to show his father what happened to his friend that day, "Dad Harry hurt his hand, accidentally hit the headboard when he was beating up his bed." He lied holding up Harry's hand for his father to see.

Lucius grimaced, "We'll have Cissa fix that as soon as we get home alright Harry?"

Harry nodded both scared and excited at meeting Draco's mom. They all exited the room Lucius warning the guard that anyone got in there he would remove him.

Hermione and Ron were waiting at the edge of the steps by the front door wanting to at least say goodbye to their somewhat friend. Ron stepped forward first earning an arched eyebrow from Draco and his father.

"We weren't really friends or nothing Harry, but if you would like keep in touch okay?" Ron mumbled blushing at how much of a girl he sounded like. "And I'm sorry your dad is being a prat."

Harry laughed, "Not your problem Ron, I'll try to keep in touch, with both of you." He added looking over to the shy Hermione.

She stepped forward blushing, "Well Harry it was quite nice being able to meat you… I really hope that you can keep in touch, and if you ever need help with anything." She handed him a piece of paper with a number and an address scrawled on it. "You can give me a call."

Harry hugged her and shook hands with Ron, "Thanks guys." He called as he walked off with his new best friend to start an adventure of his own.

"We never got to take our defense against the dark arts class." Harry said pouting on the way to the car.

Draco shrugged, "I really didn't like that professor he stunk of garlic." He crinkled his nose in the ferret way and Harry laughed.

"What was this professor's name Draco?" Lucius asked unknowingly rubbing his arm.

"Quarrel, I think. He stuttered really badly when I met him." Draco said, " And it was as if he was afraid to touch anyone." He added.

Lucius' eyes widened, "Well that's different, Dumbledore must be letting just anyone in anymore." He concluded. With this Lucius fell silent listening to the rabble of the boys. Had Voldemort actually gotten into the school? Why would Dumbledore let the stone hidden within jeopardize his students? The boys' laughter and the halt of the carriage woke him from his stupor.

"Well boys lets get home shall we?" He asked shaking his head to clear his mind.

The boys nodded eagerly and ran from the carriage into the shop closest to them Lucius merely followed asking the man in Zonkos if the could use his floo network.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy," The man opened a curtain, "Just through here the powder is on the mantle."

Stating the place they wanted to go they stepped through the fire landing in the Malfoy's Floo room

A/n Yay Chapter!! Not so yay I have a migraine lol. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
